Hanabi
by KL Corregio
Summary: Enquanto Temari esta dando a luz na sala de parto, Shikamaru relembra dos momentos mais importantes na vida do casal.Fics de Natal/Ano novo


**Titulo da fics: **Hanabi (Fogos de artifício em japonês)

**Autoria: **KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Sabaku no Temari e Nara Shikamaru

**Direitos Autorais: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Massashi Kishimoto. Apenas Kumo me pertence. Essa historia não tem fins lucrativos

**Gênero: **Romance/ família/ Natal/ Ano Novo

**Censura: **Livre

**Beta Reader: **Bu-chan

**Capítulos: **1

**Sinopse: **Enquanto Temari esta dando a luz na sala de parto, Shikamaru relembra dos momentos mais importantes na vida do casal.

**N/A: **Fics de fim de ano \o/. Primeira vez que eu consigo escrever uma fics pra uma data comemorativa!!! \o/. Primeira fics do meu casal mais amado do Naruto. Na fics, Temari tem 25 anos e Shikamaru 22. Minha beta me ajudou a escrever algumas partes.

**Legenda: **

-fala

(meus comentários)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mudança de da data

Flash Back: Volta no tempo

**

* * *

Hanabi  
**

Dia 31 de dezembro, 15h00min.

Shikamaru estava deitado na grama de um lugar qualquer. Olhava as nuvens que, passeavam calmamente pelo céu.

Fechou os olhos quando uma leve brisa acariciou seu rosto. Uma sombra se fez sobre ele, abriu os olhos para ver quem atrapalhava sua paz.

- Você não devia estar em casa, ajudando a Temari? – Perguntou seu ex-companheiro de time sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Mulheres são muito problemáticas, principalmente quando estão arrumando a casa para uma festa. – Respondeu ele, fechando os olhos novamente.

- Não tem medo que ela acabe se machucando? Com aquele barrigão, ta até difícil dela andar!

- Minha mãe está com ela. E do jeito que conheço a Dona Yoshino, não vai deixar Temari nem se levantar do sofá.

Chouji riu. Ficaram ali, naquele gramado, conversando por um tempo. A conversa só não continuou, porque uma voz conhecida passou a chamar por Shikamaru. Era Yoshino, que corria em direção aos dois.

- Yo, Senhora Nara. – Chouji a cumprimentou.

- Shikamaru! – Começou a mulher. Parecia um pouco nervosa. Apoiou as mãos em seus joelhos, pegando fôlego e completou, ignorando o cumprimento de Chouji. –A Temari entrou em trabalho de parto.

Shikamaru rapidamente se sentou.

- Quê? – Perguntou assustado.

- Estávamos arrumando a casa quando a bolsa dela estourou. Seu pai a levou para o hospital e me mandou vir aqui avisá-lo.

Shikamaru olhou Chouji sem saber o que fazer, o amigo meio que dizia, silenciosamente "Ta esperando o que pra ir para o hospital?". Shikamaru levantou e saiu correndo, pulando pelos telhados. Logo estava próximo ao hospital, correu para o mesmo, perguntando para uma das recepcionistas assim que chegou:

- Onde está Nara Temari?

-Sala de parto, segundo andar. Tsunade-sama esta fazendo o... Parto. – Antes que a recepcionista terminasse de falar, Shikamaru já corria em direção ao elevador, para chegar ao segundo andar.

Ao chegar ao local indicado, viu que Gaara e Kankurou já estavam lá, em frente a sala de parto.

- Ela já está lá dentro? – Perguntou aflito.

- Sim. – Respondeu Kankurou.

Shikamaru começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Era possível ouvir alguns gemidos de dor vindo de dentro da sala. Os minutos se prolongaram à uma hora. E Shikamaru continuava a andar pra lá e pra cá.

- Você vai fazer um buraco no chão desse jeito. – Comentou Kankurou, se irritando com o vai e vem do Nara.

Shikamaru deu um olhar assassino ao Sabaku e se sentou ao seu lado e uma das cadeiras.

- Isso é tão problemático... - Reclamou baixo.

- Ninguém mandou fazer o filho. – Respondeu o Sabaku mais velho.

-Vai à merda. – Respondeu sem paciência. Estava largado de qualquer jeito na cadeira, de olhos fechados.

Mais algumas horas passaram, já era possível escutar gritos contidos de dor.

Shikamaru estava cada vez mais nervoso. As lembranças dos acontecimentos mais importantes na vida do casal vieram em sua mente, como um modo de escape para o nervosismo.

Flash Back

Seis anos antes, dia 24 de dezembro, 23h30min.

Alguns ninjas de Konoha estavam em Suna na casa do Kazekage, convidados por Gaara para passar o fim de ano ali.

Chouji reclamava que queria comer, Temari gritava pra ele que só poderiam comer a meia noite. Shikamaru olhava a cena com cara de tédio de costume. Ino e Gaara se agarravam no quarto dele (sim, pensem besteira =D~). Naruto estava sentado num canto ao lado de Hinata, com os braços cruzados e cara emburrada porque não tinha ramen. Hinata tentava convencer Naruto a melhorar seu humor. Sakura e Sasuke olhavam a cena com gotas na cabeça, ela sentada no colo dele, sentados no sofá de frente para Naruto e Hinata. Kakashi lia seu Icha Icha num canto, encostado na parede, e Kankurou tentava roubar comida da mesa.

- Deixa de ser problemática mulher! Deixa o Chouji comer. Assim ele para de enxer o saco – Disse Shikamaru, depois do milésimo grito que Temari deu.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ELE COMER!!!!

- Tsc... Problemática!!! – Reclamou, levantando-se do sofá e saindo por uma porta dupla que dava para uma varanda onde se podia ver quase toda Suna.

-EU NÃO SOU PROBLEMÁTICA!!! – Gritou a Sabaku lá de dentro.

Apoiou-se na grade, ignorando o grito da loira e acendeu um cigarro, o tragou despreocupadamente.

Temari foi pra fora com os punhos cerrados e gritou:

- PODE OLHAR PRA MIM QUANDO EU ESTOU...

Calou-se ao ser surpreendida por um beijo nos lábios vindo do Nara. Enlaçou a cintura dela e aprofundou o beijo. Temari, sem nem ao menos pensar direito correspondeu. Só se largaram quando o ar foi requerido por seus pulmões. Shikamaru a encarou por alguns segundos, ofegante, logo depois a soltando e pegando o cigarro que deixara na grade, o tragando novamente.

- Por-por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Temari, estática.

- Foi a única forma que eu arranjei de te calar a boca, problemática. – Respondeu ele, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro.

Temari não pode responder. Pois, alguns fogos estouraram, anunciando a meia-noite e o Natal. Logo os outros convidados estavam do lado de fora, desejando um feliz natal uns aos outros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No mesmo ano, dia 31 de dezembro, 23h55min

A semana passou voando para os ninjas de Konoha que estavam em Suna. Esperavam dar meia-noite na varanda da casa do Kazekage.

Os fogos começaram a iluminar o céu. Todos se davam feliz ano novo. Shikamaru estava encostado do lado da porta da varanda. Temari se aproximou. Era a primeira vez que iam se falar depois de uma semana.

-Feliz ano novo, preguiçoso. – Falou ela com um sorriso sarcástico

Ele se desencostou da parede e se aproximou dela. O sorriso de Temari se desfez, seu rosto passou a ficar avermelhado. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. Ela arregalou os olhos, mais correspondeu. Ao fim do beijo ele lhe disse:

- Feliz ano novo, problemática.

Olharam para os fogos que estouravam no céu, iluminando a noite de Suna. Não perceberam, mas estavam de mãos dadas.

Fim do Flash Back

Flash Back

Quatro anos antes:

Shikamaru e Temari caminhavam de mãos dadas em meio ao festival que acontecia em Konoha anualmente.

Passaram pelas barraquinhas, comeram, conversaram com os amigos... Temari encheu o Shikamaru até ele ir ganhar um bichinho de pelúcia pra ela...

Estavam à beira de um lago, onde teriam uma boa vista dos fogos que seriam soltos na noite de Konoha.

Shikamaru puxou Temari pela mão para um lugar mais afastado do amontoado de pessoas.

- Nós vamos perder os fogos, Shika! – Reclamou ela

Ele ignorou-a. Puxou-a até um certo ponto onde começava um pequeno bosque, de onde se dava para ter uma linda vista da vila e do lago. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, meio surpresa, correspondeu. O beijo se cessou aos poucos. Não se soltaram, continuaram abraçados.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – Perguntou, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele e os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele, que a abraçava pela cintura a soltou, enfiando um das mãos dentro da yukata que vestia e tirou uma bela caixinha de lá.

- Sei que é meio repentino... E muito problemático. Mas... Você quer casar comigo, problemática? – Disse abrindo a caixinha, onde avia duas alianças de ouro branco.

Temari piscou algumas vezes. Não acreditando no que ouvira. Shikamaru desanimou com a falta de reação da namorada. Agora esperava uma negativa

Percebendo o desanimo do Nara, Temari acordou do choque e respondeu:

- Eu pensei que eu teria que pedir, bebê chorão – Pulou no pescoço dele o abraçando forte.

Ele a girou no ar e a colocou no chão em seguida. A abraçava pela cintura e ela tinha os braços circulando o pescoço dele.

-Te amo, minha problemática. – Disse o Nara olhando nos olhos da Sabaku.

- Eu também te amo, meu bebê chorão! – Respondeu a Sabaku sorrindo. Logo, os dois se beijavam novamente.

Shikamaru colocou a aliança na mão de sua agora, noiva. E Temari fez o mesmo.

Os fogos começaram a explodir no céu, o casal passou a observá-los, Shikamaru a abraçava por trás apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Temari.

Fim do Flash Back

Flash Back

Dois anos antes:

Shikamaru e Temari saiam da igreja de baixo de uma chuva de arroz (?).

Quando iam entrar na carruagem que os levariam ao local da festa, fogos de artifício iluminaram o céu, que estava sem lua e sem estrelas.

-Mas... O que...? – Temari se surpreendeu

-Lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? De quando começamos a namorar? De quando eu te pedi em casamento? – Shikamaru perguntou, tendo um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Você... Shika! – Ela se emocionou, as lágrimas recomeçaram a cair depois de pararem ao final da cerimônia. Ela o abraçou. E ele correspondeu.

-Foi tudo sob os fogos de artifício. – Ele sussurrou, no ouvido dela.

-Você é maravilhoso. – Disse ela ainda chorando, enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

Fim do Flash Back

Flash Back

Menos de um ano antes:

Shikamaru e Temari saiam de um restaurante em Konoha de mãos dadas. A noite estava sem lua, mais varias estrelas brilhavam no céu, o clima estava agradável e muitas pessoas passeavam nas ruas. Andavam pelas ruas de mãos dadas até pararem em uma pracinha onde tinha alguns casais. Sentaram-se debaixo de uma cerejeira, algumas pétalas forravam o chão.

Temari estava sentada entre as pernas de Shikamaru, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. Olhava as estrelas. Derepente alguns fogos de artifício iluminaram a noite estourando em vermelho, verde, azul, dourado e outras varias corres.

-Shika... – Chamou Temari

-Hum?? –respondeu

- Tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

Ele a olhou, curioso.

- O que?

-Bem... – Estava meio nervosa. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele com a noticia. –É que... Eu estou...

Ela saiu dos braços do marido e o encarou, ficou sentada em cima dos joelhos de frente pra ele. Pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou em seu ventre, com as suas por cima.

-Grávida. – Terminou, por fim.

Ele a olhou, surpreso. Temari... Grávida?!

- Sério? - Perguntou, mostrando toda sua surpresa.

- Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso nervoso

Lentamente, nos lábios dele um grande sorriso apareceu. Abraçou-a forte, enquanto os fogos ainda iluminavam a bela noite que, para Shikamaru, ficara ainda mais bela.

Fim do Flash Back

O som de um choro o despertou de seus pensamentos. Demorou um pouco para associar os fatos: Seu filho avia nascido! Quando a ficha caiu levantou e correu para a porta da sala de parto, pouco tempo depois Sakura lhe abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Sentada numa cama, com as feições cansadas estava Temari, segurando um embrulho azul bebê.

Ele se aproximou da esposa e do pequeno bebê e se sentou ao lado da cama. Olhou dentro do embrulho. Um pequeno bebê com ralos cabelinhos e olhos escuros encarava os dois. Olhou Temari que estava sorrindo e sorriu também.

-É uma menininha. – Disse ela, em voz baixa

-Oi pequena, eu sou seu pai –disse um abobado Shikamaru para o bebê.

Temari deu um risinho.

-Como vamos chamá-la?? –perguntou Shikamaru

-Eu estive pensando...Kumo(1)?? –perguntou com um sorriso

-Kumo –confirmou Shikamaru, também sorrindo

Do lado de fora do hospital, foi possível escutar os primeiros fogos de artifício.

-Feliz ano novo, preguiçoso. – Disse sorrindo.

Shikamaru deu um beijo na testa da esposa e respondeu:

-Feliz ano novo, minhas problemáticas.

* * *

Yo!!!! Esperam que tenho gostado, foi feita com muito carinho n.n (E, por um milagri (chamado Bu-chan), consegui termina de escrever antes do final do ano \o/)

1-Kumo significa nuvem

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Reviews fazem bem ao coração **


End file.
